


Pie in the Sky

by blakefancier



Series: Young Lovers [44]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers has a long relationship with pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> So I was talking about writing on my tumbler and I mentioned that I really love writing mundane, every day stuff and using that to explain relationships and characters. One of the examples of mundane stuff the eating of pie. that got me thinking and I wound up writing this. It's about Steve and pie and relationships.
> 
> I will be back to the regularly scheduled plot soon, I promise.

Sarah Rogers sat at the table, peeling half a dozen withered apples: they were all that was left of the fruit basket her friends sent her after Joe died. Steve sat at the table with her, eating the peels because all he had to eat for breakfast was a couple of slices of toast with peanut butter. There was a smudge of flour on his cheek and it made her smile.

"Can I have a big piece?" he asked, smiling back at her, his pale face lighting up with happiness.

"As big as you want. It's your birthday, after all." Joe had promised to take Steve for pizza and a movie and she wished she could keep that promise, but she still hadn't found a job.

"Mommy? Can we go to the park after dinner?"

"I don't know, sweetie. You just got over a cold." Sarah reached over and brushed the flour from Steve's cheek; he giggled. "Well, maybe for a little while. Why don't you watch some TV?"

Steve shook his head. "I wanna watch you make pie."

"You've seen me make pie a hundred times, Steve." He shrugged and ran his fingers through the light dusting of flour on the table. Sarah didn't push him; since Joe died, he'd stuck closer to her than glue. "Well, I'm glad you're here." She fought the urge to pull him into her lap and hold him for the rest of the day. He'd let her, but it wasn't what either of them needed. "What would you like for dinner tonight?"

"Spaghetti," he said. "It's my favorite."

It wasn't; it was Joe's. For a moment, she thought she was going to lose it. She took a couple of deep breaths, then gave him a wan smile. "Me, too, baby. Me, too."

"It's gonna be a great birthday, Mommy," he said with conviction and she nodded.

***** 

Doctor Erskine said he could eat anything he wanted, as long as it was twenty-four hours before the first injection. After that, he and the other kids would be on a strict diet. He asked for pie: apple or cherry. He'd even take blueberry. Mom promised to pick something up from the grocery store. He tried not to be too disappointed; she worked hard and she didn't have time to make a pie from scratch. 

He'd make do.

And honestly, he'd probably throw up whatever he ate anyway. 

His mom and the other parents made it a party with pizza and ice cream and cake and even a couple of store-bought pies. None of them ate much, and after a hour most everyone went to their rooms—they got tired easily. 

Steve was exhausted too, and his joints ached and he was scared. He was so scared that the treatment wasn't gonna work and he was gonna die. He was scared that he wasn't gonna ever have Mom's homemade pie again. 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, fighting back the prickle of tears. He wasn't gonna cry. He was too big to cry. 

"Steve," Mom said, touching his arm. "There's someone here to see you."

He opened his eyes and smiled at his new visitor. "Mr. Jarvis! What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Steven." Mr. Jarvis held up a cake carrier. "I was told that tomorrow is a big day for you. I brought a gift." Mr. Jarvis set the carrier on the bed and took off the top; there sat a perfect looking pie. "It's peach."

"It looks great," he said, his eyes widening; he wanted to break off a bit of the crust and pop it into his mouth. "You didn't have to."

"Anthony felt it was necessary and I agreed."

Mom touched Mr. Jarvis's shoulder. "Thank you, Edwin."

"My pleasure," he said with a smile. "Shall I cut you a piece?"

Steve nodded. "Yes, please. And thank you. When you talk to Tony, tell him I said thank you, too."

"I will." Jarvis took the knife from Mom and began cutting into the pie.

Steve only had a few bites, but it was the best pie he'd had in a long time. 

***** 

Tony curled his arm around his plate and brandished a fork. He looked at Steve warily.

"What?" Steve asked, looking innocent. 

But Tony knew that innocence was a façade because Steve's plate was empty, pie eaten in haste. "This is my pie."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Of course it's your pie. Jeez, Tony, do you really think I'd eat your pie when I could just ask Mr. Jarvis for another piece?" 

"You know blueberry is my favorite," he said, slowly lowering his fork and moving his arm. 

"I know. Which is why I would never steal your pie."

"Okay." Tony relaxed a bit more, then Steve, the bastard, reached over and stole the crust, cramming it into his liar mouth. "Hey! You said you wouldn't steal my pie!"

"I didn't," Steve said, spraying crumbs all over the place. "I'm borrowing it."

"Gross!" Tony tried to stab Steve with his fork, but Steve parried with his own. "This means war!"

"Bring it on, rich boy!"

By the time they were done fighting, both boys had drawn blood, Tony's pie was smeared across the table, and Jarvis was frowning at them. 

"Sorry, Jarvis," Tony said, looking sheepishly up at Jarvis. "We'll clean up our mess."

"Please see that you do." Jarvis's tone was very formal so Tony knew he was pissed off.

"May we have more pie afterward?" Steve asked. "I promise we'll eat it this time. Please, Mr. Jarvis. We're both really sorry." He looked up at Jarvis with those big blue eyes of his and Tony saw Jarvis's gaze soften. 

"Very well. After you clean up this mess."

Tony waited until Jarvis left the room before grinning. "You're lucky he likes your skinny butt." 

"That's because I'm not a trouble maker." Steve looked at the mess on the table. "Usually." 

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," Tony said and Steve stuck out his tongue. "Come on, let's get this cleaned up. I only got a forkful of pie before you destroyed it."

Steve stacked the plates. "We destroyed it."

Tony shrugged and made a noncommittal noise that he knew would piss off Steve. When Steve took the bait, he smiled.

***** 

Howard looked up from his Starkpad when the bed dipped. He frowned a little when he saw that it was Steve, who was carrying a plate of pie. "You're going to drop that," he said. "Or get crumbs on the bed sheets."

"I'll be careful." Steve settled next to him on the bed. "And crumbs are nothing compared to what's been smeared on these sheets." 

He grimaced at that, but didn't dispute it. "Is that coconut cream pie?" 

Steve nodded. "It's your favorite, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but Tony's not a fan of it." Which was why Jarvis didn't make it very often. Or at all, really. 

"I like it." Steve licked the tines of the fork. "Want some?"

"Of the pie or…"

"Pie for now. Or for later." Steve cut into the pie with the fork, then lifted a piece to Howard's mouth. 

Howard leaned in and wrapped his lips around the fork, sucking the pie off of it. "Mmm," he said, sliding his mouth off the fork. "Delicious." 

Steve laughed softly and kissed him. "You're so sexy, Mr. Stark." 

"You're not so bad yourself." He brushed his fingers across Steve's cheek. "Did you ask Jarvis to make me pie?"

Steve nodded. "At breakfast, you said you were craving it." 

"You're something else," he said.

"Something good?" Steve smiled and had a bite of pie.

"Something great." He made a 'gimme' gesture at Steve. "Now hand over my pie."

"Greedy," Steve said, but passed it over. 

Howard, in his infinite generosity, shared it and was handsomely rewarded later.


End file.
